Red Velvet Cupcakes
by Emy.Elle
Summary: James get a nice welcome home dinner. Contains SMUT! Read and Review! Thank you! ONE SHOT


**Author's notes: This idea came about because SuperSillyStories has been TORTURING me with pictures of mouth-watering sweets she makes. Then she tells me she doesn't like red velvet cupcakes. I mean, seriously - HOW? Why? That's not normal! **

**Anyway! Emmm… back to the point - this little story is for kachilee07. She's amazing and sweet and really-really talented and I wanted to put a smile on her face. So..since we seem to share a slight obsession on James and I'm just addicted to her story "Just Might Make Me Believe" - which I highly recommend you read - I "stole" her Kate and did... well... this :) oh - and - when you leave your kind review don't forget to say CONGRATULATIONS on getting the part of Disney's Ariel! WOO HOO! SO PROUD OF YOU LASSY!**

** One more thing, before I go - a special shout-out to a very special lady without whom I would not have had either of the two amazing girls mentioned above in my life - CarlossCupcake - dude I love you! Thank you for...being the best person alive! The title is in your honor!**

**Well, enough of this. Please read, enjoy and review. **

**Love, Emy**

Five months. Five long months that I have been away from him. Work kept me home while he went to tour all over Europe with the boys. I missed them all terribly. But Especially James.

My bed seemed empty, cold and unwelcoming without him. Most of these five months I had slept on the couch, falling asleep in front of the TV. But tonight my boyfri… err… fiancée(!) is coming back home to me. And I am more than ready to welcome him home properly.

I've spent hours in the kitchen making him his every favorite dish, including desert - red velvet cupcakes. Which came out rather delicious looking and tasting, if I do say so myself. I kept back a bit of uncooked batter for...later deserts.

I can only home that my James wasn't too tired from the road to enjoy his...just deserts.

I smile to myself in the mirror while I'm brushing down a rebel strand of hair. I look at my own image. The woman inside the mirror is unrecognizable. She has the biggest, brightest smile on her face. She is happy and in love. Sometimes I have a hard time recognizing just how happy James makes me.

With a happy sigh I put the brush down and do a last check of the house, making sure everything is just right before heading out the door to go welcome James at the airport.

Seeing them come out from luggage claim is the best feeling in the world. I immediately spot James over the crowd and enjoy the sight of him for a few moments before he finally sees me as well and drops everything. We run to each other's arms and hug in the middle of LAX like in one of those sappy romantic comedies.

I cling to him for dear life. His scent invades me and my knees go weak.

"James" I whisper finally, drawing in James scented air like my life depended on it. Come to think of it, it kind of does, since, without him, my life is rather empty and lacking color.

"Kate." James nuzzles my neck before pulling slightly away. "I missed you." He lets out and his lips find mine in a desperate kiss that gets me aching for him in ways that I would have never thought possible.

I can hear someone clear their throat but it's so hazy I don't even register it properly. All I can do now is kiss James with everything I am, not even caring that my lungs may need air. I could happily die in his arms, in his kiss.

"DUDE!" That's Carlos' voice.

"Airport!" Kendall's voice comes rushing in and I feel a nudge as one of the boys most likely shoves James in the ribs.

James lets out a painful sound but doesn't pull away from me. If anything his grip on me tightens. As does mine on him.

"KATE!" I jump at the sound of my own name and unwillingly break our kiss. James growls at Logan, Carlos and Kendall, hugging me to his chest so tight I think my bones will soon break. I don't find it in me to care. I can finally breathe again. The world is in full color again. I am happy and complete again.

"Let's go home" James whispers and kisses the top of my head.

"Ok." I whisper back while I reluctantly let go of him. Not completely though, as I find myself safely tucked under his arm, in a half hug. I keep on hand around his waist and smile up at him.

"I missed your smile so much."

I nod and agree. "Skype is not enough."

We get lost in each other's eyes again until Kendall unceremoniously nudges James' roller in his hand. "You forgot this." He says with a small smile. I finally manage to get my manners back and blush bright red.

"Hi, guys..." I choke out.

Carlos throws his head back and laughs, his whole body shaking. "Hi. Kate." He kisses my redder-than-red cheek and goes off to pick up Sydney and Fox.

"I need to..." James gestures after Carlos.

"I'll be right here. Just hurry back." I nod.

James pecks me on the lips as he follows in Carlos' wake. I sigh, suddenly feeling cold. Logan throws an arm around my neck and I blush again, not looking him or Kendall in the eye.

"So... emm... you missed him, huh?" Logan teases.

I shove my elbow in his ribs and he moves a step away giggling like the evil little person he is. Oh, he's so lucky I love him as a brother!

"Yeas, she did." Kendall chimes in. "Couldn't even wait to get to the car!"

"Kendall Donald!" I let out in pure outrage, though my face may very well rival a tomato right about now.

Both Kendall and Logan laugh and I have to join them. Soon - not soon enough though - James and Carlos bring Sydney and Fox out and we're finally heading home.

"Wow." James says as he sets foot in our home. Fox has already scurried inside the house someplace. Guess he missed being home as well.

"You like?"

"Kate... what did you do?"

"Got dinner ready?" I ask in the most innocent of voices.

"This is too much."

"I just wanted to welcome you home, baby." I say and bend down to grab the roller out of his hand. James doesn't allow me to, taking the piece of luggage upstairs to our bedroom himself. I follow in his tracks wanting to get his reaction.

He stops the second the door is opened. He slowly turns to me with the hugest of smiles. I have filled the room with roses. White, pink, yellow, blue, purple, orange and red. I played with color and created a bit of magic for him. I smile back up at him before taking a step forward, taking his hand and dragging him to the bathroom where more roses await us.

"I have dinner ready, if you're hungry." I say flirtatiously. "If not, we can have a bath together and...umm...I thought you'd want a massage to unwind from the road..." I slowly unbutton James' shirt while he's staring at me with disbelief and love and desire, a smile still adorning his beautiful features. "And then... there's this big, soft, comfy bed that's been waiting for you to come back for like five months..."

"Has it now?" James voice is low and husky and my knees are about to give in, especially since his hands find their way to the small of my back to pull me in close and so i can feel his manhood aching for me just as I am aching for him.

"Mhmmm..." I let out finally finishing unbuttoning his shirt and running my hands over the soft skin of his chest. "It's been feeling rather abandoned these past few months." My hands run over his hardened nipples and I let out a harsh, hot breath. MY eyes are locked on James' pulse point. I can see and feel his heart rate pick up when I lean in and place a soft kiss in the middle of his chest. My hands sneak behind him, under his shirt and I hug him close to me.

James wraps me up in his embrace, his cheek resting on the top of my head. "Why did our bed feel abandoned, baby?" Of course he caught on. He always catches on.

"It was too big and empty...I mostly fell asleep in front of the TV..." I answer honestly.

"Next time you're coming with me. I don't care how much work you have. You can delegate." James informs me sternly and there is no room for debate so I simply choose to nod. I don't think I could take another five months like the ones that have just passed. Feeling my acceptance James pulls away from me. "You said something about a bath?" His voice is husky, but playful.

"Mhmm." I let go of my man and turn the water on to the bathtub, pouring in bath salts and a bit of scented foam as it fills out. I straighten my back and turn to face my fiancee.

James is just standing there, shirt open, a smile on his face. I mirror his facial expression and just stand there for the whole expanse of a whole second, my heart racing with anticipation, my body humming for his touch. I'm waiting for him to break this trance I am in and when he does it's like a dam break open and everything is flooded under our love.

James closes the gap between us in one single stride and kisses me hungrily a hand cupping the back of my neck, the other on the small of my back, crushing me to him.

This time there's no one around to interrupt us and I melt into him, I mold myself to his body. My hands run up James' arms and tangle in his beautiful hair electing a slight moan from him as I allow my mouth to be taken over completely. I give myself willingly and completely, no more fears gripping at my heart, no more doubts lingering still in the corners of my mind.

The sound of water splashing makes me turn away from James's lips. He lets out a little whine of loss latching his lips to my neck, making my head all fuzzy. Somehow I manage to make my eyes focus on the water spilling out of the overflowing bathtub.

"James." I let out a high pitched squeal and Push him lightly away. "I need to turn the water off." I tell him.

James growls his disapproval, but lets go of me and I rush to turn off the faucet before we get the whole house under water. I fulfill my task, but, of course, being my clumsy old self, I slip head first into the tub. The water is hot and nice, but getting foam in your eyes and nose is not fun.

James pulls me out laughing so hard he's shaking. I can't find the strength to scold him and just stay there - mouth open, water and foam dripping down from my hair and my dress half wet.

"Oh, baby... you're delightful!" James finally manages.

"And you're taking your bath alone!" I retort and try to walk out. Before I can take a single step James catches me and pulls me to him.

"I can't let you walk out of here like that - you're dripping wet." James tells me huskily. I swear I can almost feel a second meaning to those words and it's right on the dot. The heat from the water has evaporated and my dress is now chilly against my sensitive chest. I can feel nipples hardening already. As if I needed more incentive to want my fiancée!

"We need to get these wet clothes off of you before you catch a cold...baby" James tells me. I swallow down a lump in my throat. I can't think straight. I know I was supposed to be upset with him, but, for the life of me, I can't remember why. Especially not when his long fingers find the back zipper of my dress and tug it open gently - one tooth at a time. I'm frozen in place by lust and need and James' darkened eyes.

"Do you want me to help you out of these wet clothes?" He asks. I can't speak. I simply nod. That's all it takes for my dress to be on the floor. I'm mesmerized by his eyes. He holds my gaze for half a second before allowing himself to look lower to my fully exposed bosom and down to my blue lace thong. His hands run down my sides. His body presses against mine.

"You're so beautiful, Kate."

I tilt my head back to receive his sweet kiss, my eyes roll back in my head and my hand grip his arms to steady myself as I feel like I'm falling over the edge of a bottomless whole of lust and love.

"James." I whisper his name like a prayer.

I'm swept off my feet. I cling to him for dear life, my legs wrap around his waist on instinct, my hands tangle in his hair, his hands grip my ass, kneading gently. We never break apart.

James gently sets me down on the sink, moving back a little to look at me. His hands move to cup my breasts and I gasp, still unable to look anywhere else but in his eyes. His touch is so gentle, so caring. It's driving me crazy. I want more. More. Much more. Still my fiancée isn't giving me what I want. He's playing. Teasing. His thumbs run over my nipples, drawing out moans and whimpers from me.

I bite down on my own lip and close my eyes when James bends down enough to kiss my chest. His velvet tongue gently moves over one of my nipples. I mewl. My hips jerk from under me before I know what I'm doing. I can feel James smirking into my skin.

A hand slips down. The sound of ripped material fills my ears. I am now fully naked in front of James. I surprise myself when I realize that there's no shame, no embarrassment. I feel loved. Wanted. Needed. James makes me feel beautiful. He makes me glow. I need him to know it.

When there are no more touches anywhere on my skin I look up and watch him take off his already open shirt. My face is burning and I know I'm blushing as he's undoing his pants.

"Baby... we don't..." James starts to say, always wary of my feelings. His hand caresses my face. i lean into his touch and kiss his palm, my eyes still locked with his.

"I love you, Diamond." I smile wide. "My Diamond." I link my fingers to his, over my cheek. His smile is dazzling. "Love me. Make me yours forever." I whisper, my breath ghosting over his lips before a gentle kiss.

"I love you so much, Kate." James informs me. His eyes are filled of emotions. I kiss away his fears. "How about that bath? I want to take this slow." James kisses me, a small peck that's more meaningful to me than any passionate kiss. I nod and he steps back.

I jump off the counter. I won't allow any kind of distance between us right now. James smiles looking down at me, his hands on my upper arms. I take my chance and, still holding his gaze, I sneak my fingers into the waistband of his jeans. James blinks slowly, clearly fighting himself to slow down. I undo his pants and get my already burning fingers inside his boxer briefs, on either side of his body.

James' hand move to the back of my neck, massaging me gently, reassuringly while he presses another kiss on my lips. I kiss back but fight myself for control of my hands. I succeed in moving his clothing down to his thighs. James moans - a full on moan - in my mouth. The sound is delicious and I'm shivering in pleasure just hearing him like that. Needing me. Wanting me.

I break away from his lips and sink to my knees taking his clothes with, James' eyes widen. I smile impishly looking up to see him completely and gloriously naked. There are no words to describe his beauty. It's hard to breathe.

"Let me." James pulls me up and just steps out of his pants and underwear. He hugs me close, pressing himself to my belly. He's hard and soft at the same time.

"James. Please." I have no idea what I'm asking for, I just need this torture to stop. I need his hands on me. His lips on me. Him inside of me. I've never wanted or needed anything more. Ever.

"Be patient, my love." James smiles and picks me up with ease, placing my feet in the overflowing bathtub. Water spills over the edge and, for some reason, I find it erotic. He joins me and we both sit down as one.

Suddenly I remember my plan and smile at him. I found a special massage oil that#s supposed to be water resistant. I'm thinking it's a good plan to test that theory now.

"Lean back. Hands on the edges." I instruct. James does as he's told and I saddle his long legs, reaching back for the oil.

"What's that?"

"Massage oil." I show him the bottle as I squirt a little on my hands and rub them together before placing them on his tensed shoulders. James lets out a moany huff of air, closes his eyes and lets his head rest on the tub. I work my hands over his shoulders and upper arms and the back of his neck, getting small sighs and whimpers as I do so.

"That's so good." James lets out. I smile and decide to be a little mean. I take my hands off of him so James' eyes snap open and he's looking at me as if I've taken away his favorite toy.

"Need more oil." I reply innocently, squirting more substance on my hands. He nods in approval as soon as my hands are back on his torso. This time I go lower, to his abs and I shift on his lap a little drawing out a sharp gasp as my core brushes over his manhood. My hands move further south and I shift again. This time I get a moan so my hands find their way under the foam, right to the place James wants them more. He moans again and bits down on his bottom lip, my name escaping on a whisper. I brush my thumb lightly over his head.

"Kate...baby...please... not like this..."

"Shhh" I coo and move ever so slightly, simply taking him in to the hilt in one go.

James opens his eyes abruptly, his hands grip my waist. I move in slow delicious circles. I'm so full. He's so deliciously wide. I feel stretched like never before. But instead of pain or fear I only feel pleasure and love. I'm bursting with love.

"Kate...?" James says my name as a question. I meet his hazel gaze. I can see worry and fear mixed in with love and lust. I want to tell him I'm ok, I'm safe, happy and in love, but my brain is not working. I've wanted this for far too long. All I can do is to bite my own lip and move up a little.

"I love you." James tells me, hugging me close to him. I find enough brain capacity to echo his words, kissing down over his neck as I gain momentum. My breath becomes more labored with every move I make.

Water is splashing all around. The sound is erotic to me. Makes me move faster in James' embrace. My breasts are squished between our bodies and it's so arousing it hurts. I can't move fast enough. I need more and it's like James knows what I'm thinking because he begins to move under me, meeting me half way.

That causes a slight change in angle and he's hitting that perfect spot inside of me. I can feel my wall squeezing around him slightly. I can feel myself reaching my peak. I want to tell James. I want him to know. But all that comes out of my mouth is a series of jumbled up sounds and moans that seem to be driving James further.

And then I'm falling, breaking apart to pieces, the only thing holding me together anymore is the sound of James' voice telling me over and over again that he loves me. I freeze up with the power of my orgasm, my back arches and I cry out his name with a voice I do not recognize. Before I know it James is coming inside of me, jerking up hard.

When our bodies stop convulsing we remain there, in the still warm water, tangled up in one another. I move to his side. It's a weird feeling of emptiness of incomplete-ness that takes over me, but James hugs me close, pulls me into his chest and tells me over and over again just how much he loves me.

I kiss him hard just to shut him up. "I love you, James Diamond." I whisper when we break apart. My head rests on his shoulder, his lips on the top of my head. But our romantic moment is interrupted by the sound of his stomach growling in hunger and we both burst into laughter.

"Come on, baby, let's feed you." I tell James and move to stand up.

"Kate?" James takes my hand, lacing our fingers together.

"Yes?"

"Thank you."

"For?"

"Finally letting all those walls down."

I smile and nod for there are no words that can express what I'm feeling right now. He will never know how much I owe him for his patience, for his stubbornness, for his patience and for his love and faith in me. I have not enough words to describe just how much I love him.

"Come on. Food." I say instead.

James smiles and a mischievous spark shines in his hazel eyes. "Race you?"

I giggle and lose the race to the dining table as I take my time putting on the shirt James had on earlier and nothing else.

Dinner is fun. Fox gets bits and pieces under the table. Yes he is spoiled, but he's our baby. When it's time for desert I strut to the kitchen filled with confidence. James wants to follow me, but I instruct him to just go put a movie on so we can enjoy our desert wrapped up in one another. He likes my idea and does as I ask.

I bring out two covered trays. One holds the red velvet cupcakes I've made for him, the other the raw batter.

"Hey. What did you choose?"

"Nothing...I thought we'd find something on Pay Per View..." James looks up at me, still holding the TV remote, shifting through channels to reach the one he needs. "What's in there?" He asks eyeing the two trays.

"Well...you have to choose." I say playfully. James raises and eyebrow.

"Do I now?"

"Mhmmm..."

"Well then..." He taps his lips with one finger. "That one!" He points to the raw batter tray. I could actually do a back flip right now!

"Good choice!" I nod happily. I place the tray on the table and take the other one back to the refrigerator. I can hear a squeal from the living room and smile to myself.

"Kate! What's this? Who did you kill?" James jokes.

I strut back to the living room with a large honeydripper. I've made the batter watery enough for this to work. James has a quizzical expression on his face.

"I didn't kill anyone...it's red velvet batter..." I inform my fiancée and kneel next to him on the sofa. "Now. You have to be very still. I don't wanna ruin the couch." I instruct and place a kiss on his lips.

"Oh-kay..."

"Lean back" I tell James and push him into the back of the sofa. He listens. I think he's impressed with my self confidence, but I'm enjoying this. Having him do as I say is such a turn on!

I open the top 3 buttons of my shirt - well, his shirt, really, but who's keeping track? I take the batter off the table, sticking the honeydripper in it. Once I take it out the batter starts dripping slightly, looking like thick red wine. I look at it a little while, as if contemplating what to do with it, before teasingly sticking my tongue out and licking a bit of it. James gasps.

"Mmmm… I'm a good cook… Wanna try?" I ask James. He nods eagerly, his tongue darting out to moist his beautiful lips. I dip my utensil in the batter again and tilt my head back to let it drip in my mouth, but "accidentally" drip it all over my exposed neck and chest. James mewls. "Oops… I made a mess…" I say with the most innocent voice I can muster up, considering the fact that my blood is boiling and my heart is beating so loud I'm almost deaf because of it.

Before I can say or do anything else, James lunges forward, grabbing me by the waist to keep me in places and begins to lick the batter off of my skin. There are no words to describe the feeling of James' tongue cleaning me up. My skin is burning under his silky touch. And he knows it, because his hands trail up and completely open my shirt, pushing it off of my shoulders. And just like that I am naked again. Naked and kneeling in front of him and feeling like a true goddess.

When the batter is completely gone James takes the honeydripper and makes another mess on my skin, focusing on my breasts. "Mmmm… I like this desert…" He moans and pushes me on my back, my legs still trapped under me, my core fully exposed to him, before putting the honeydripper back in the bowl. "I like this desert a lot. I think it's my favorite." He whispers huskily and engulfs one of my batter covered breasts in his mouth. I moan out loud and arch my back, seeking a way of getting more of my skin into that glorious mouth of his. James suckles and bites and licks and I'm a mess under his ministrations.

"Baby, please…" I beg and he takes pity on me switching boobs and moving lower on my body. And I'm clean way too soon, but James doesn't stop, he keeps going lower on my body to my very core. My body feels like a volcano by now. "Please…" I choke out on a moan the very second before James' tongue finds its way inside of me. My back arches on its own. I've forgotten how to breathe. I'm on fire. Everything burns. Lights begin to flash behind my closed eyelids.

"Oh my…" I whisper when James decides his tongue is not enough and one of his long fingers finds my sweet spot and rubs it violently. It takes me but a second to explode, James working me thorough one of the best orgasms I have experienced in my life. When I come down from my high I open my eyes to meet James' darkened hazel ones watching me, my every reaction, my every feeling, like a hawk.

"You're so far beyond beautiful, Kate, that there are no words to describe you." James tells me and leans down to place a small kiss on my lips. "I love you so much, Kate. So very much."

I gently caress his face. "I love you, too, James." I reply honestly. "But I'm numb." I giggle, realizing his hand is still between my wide open legs, his fingers still buried inside of me. The thought alone arouses me again. James senses it and his fingers find my sweet spot again, with ease. I moan, biting down on my own lip.

"Don't move." I'm instructed. "Just… don't move…" James places a light kiss on the side of my neck and my hand fists in his hair as his fingers begin to pump in and out of me faster and faster, rubbing right against my sweet spot.

"Baby, I just came…"

"But I want to see you unravel again. I want more." He tells me while pushing his erection into my thigh, never missing a beat with his hand. I can't help a growl. My body is burning again and I need more than his fingers.

"James… please…"

"Please what, baby? Tell me what you want." James nuzzles my neck, pushing against my thigh and inside of me at the same time. I lift the hand that's under his god-like body and cup his raging erection.

"I need you." I growl. I don't recognize my own voice. "Inside of me." I growl again. "Now." I order as my hand finds its way in James' underwear.

"Your wish is my command, my love." He tells me before slipping out of his boxer briefs and taking me. I moan in pleasure, arching into James, seeking more contact. James sits back on his own knees, pulling me up with him.

"Baby?" I ask in a daze.

"You're numb." He kisses me gently. "Wrap your legs around me, baby." He whispers into my ear, making me shiver. I do as he tells me and he lays me on my back, gently lowering himself over me. His body gently squishing me in the most delicious of ways. I can't help the smile on my face.

"This ok?" He asks me sweetly, kissing my lips almost chastely.

"This perfect." I reply and allow my body to move a little under him. James looks at me, smiling, gently taking over our lovemaking. I wrap my arms around his neck, my legs around his waist, allowing him deeper inside of me.

We kiss lazily. Just as lazily as the rhythm James is using. My hands move to James' hair and down his back while his lips kiss every inch of my skin that they can reach. It's a slow buildup of pleasure. It's just a moment when we are one and my heart is bursting with love for him.

It doesn't take that long for me to need more. I begin to move up into James again and he catches on to my need, adjusting to it, giving me just a little more, enough to tame me a little, not enough to satisfy me completely.

"You tease…" I whine. "Please!" I sound desperate and begging. James kisses me deeply and does as I beg of him. Just not enough! I arch my back to get him in deeper, faster. It's perfect, just perfect and I can't take much longer. My body needs to find release soon or I'll explode. But James doesn't care. He's taking things too slow.

I buck up, meeting him thrust for thrust, getting that perfect angle. My toes curl, my fingers twist in his hair, my mouth presses against his feverishly. I see lights dancing against my eyelids and I explode around him.

James grunts into my mouth, jerking his hips faster and faster, milking my orgasm and building his. I need to feel him come as well or I will not be complete. I begin to move with renewed strength. Many new noises begin to leave James' lips. Broken words of love, moans and mewls and it's so hot I can't take another minute. I need him!

"James… I need you." I whisper and it's all he needs. I feel him come undone and open my eyes to see my fiancée's face. He's mine, all mine. And I am his. Soon the whole world will know, but, for now, this moment right here, when we are truly one, is all I need to reassure me of his love for me.

**So this is it, I hope you had fun reading, now... emm... leave me a little review, maybe? :)**


End file.
